Una pieza de destino
by ArianDiCaffrey
Summary: Al pensarlo bien, no había razón para que ella estuviera ahi, para que ella hubiera pasado por todo aquello...o tal vez si... sin embargo, lo que jamas reclamaría seria haber visto aquella mirada celeste, reír junto a aquel enano y chocar espadas amistosamente con aquella alma de gran rey de antaño y claro, la compañía de un Elfo gris y la amistad y ayuda de Lord Elrond y Arwen
1. El primer paso

Nota:

Hola!

Bueno antes que nada debo decir que esto es una idea que ha estado en mi cabeza antes de dormir muchas veces.

Hace poco que volví a ver las películas del señor de los anillos, y he empezado a leer los libros de nuevo, todo por la fiebre que regreso a mí con las películas de El hobbit, así que por fin haberlo escrito me hace muy feliz.

Espero que lo disfruten mucho y le caiga bien XD

Tal vez al principio estén confundidos y es que he decidido comenzar por este capítulo, sin embargo al final hay una señal

Ninguno de los personajes del señor de los anillos me pertenece, solo los que han sido añadidos que son de mi autoría.

Las tropas de elfos llegaron limpias y pulcras a las tierras de Rohan y después al abismo de Helm, al sonar el cuerno, Legolas, Aragorn y Gimli se reunieron rápidamente a las puertas del palacio, el rey rápidamente ordeno que abrieran las puertas.

Haldir llegaba con su distintiva gallardía topándose con un confundido rey.

. – En la antigüedad hubo una alianza de elfos y hombres, pelábamos juntos y moríamos juntos. Haldir hablo con autoridad y sabiduría, dejando al rey con una dulce esperanza, en ese momento Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli aparecieron a lo alto de las escaleras. – Venimos a honrar esa alianza. Fue cuando el rey sornio y Aragorn salio a dar un abrazo a Haldir, y este aunque un poco sorprendido correspondió al tacto del montazar. – Pelearemos al lado de los hombres una vez más. Finalizo Haldir, y todo el a ambiente ahí se relajó, porque ahora, había una esperanza de ganar esa guerra

Auriél observaba la escena desde un lado, formando parte de las tropas de los elfos y aun con su capucha cubriendo su cara, ahora que podía ver a los hombres, a esa comunidad del anillo de la que Lord Elrond le había contado, sentía como si los hubiera visto en antiguas historia de héroes que su padre le solía contar. Veía a Aragorn con atención, le agradaba, sentía su claro espíritu en él, veía el alma antigua de un viejo rey de antaño, un buen rey y un buen hombre. Después su vista se posó en el enano que si recordaba bien se llamaba: Gimli, era un alma noble y un espíritu más que fuerte, y valiente y al terminar, un hombre se acercó a Haldir y los soldados voltearon hacia él, si, sus deducciones no eran erróneas era: Legolas, el hijo del rey Thranduil, entonces Auriél pudo sentir su espíritu, tan libre, como si fuera un descanso, como si la juventud, la esperanza y la aventura vinieran con él, sin embargo antes de que pudiera seguir inspeccionando a Legolas, la voz de Haldir le alerto.

. – Tengo otro mensaje más de Lord Elrond. Pronuncio el Elfo gris.

. – Bueno, ¿que es?. Dijo Aragorn, un poco impaciente, ya que el tono que había utilizado Haldir, era curioso, fue cuando Auriél noto como Haldir la volteaba a ver, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

"Bueno, aquí vamos" pensó la joven.

Aragorn y los demás observaban ahora con curiosidad a la persona que se acercaba a ellos, no podían verle bien ya que utilizaba una capucha que envolvía todo su cuerpo, y solo podían apreciar el arco y las flechas que descansaban en su espalda, sin embargo, legolas pudo captar que ese arco que sobresalía no era común, o al menos, no recordaba haberlo visto en ningún lado, y además de eso pudo observar a un grupo de personas que no vestían del todo la ropa elfica de los soldados, llevaban la misma capucha, pero sus cascos y armas eran de diferentes tallados y tonalidades de un azul celeste que resaltaba al contraste del color plata brillante de otras partes de su armadura que solo alcanzaba a ver el Elfo Silvano.

. – Ellos, ¿quiénes son?. Interrumpió Legolas, haciendo a Aragorn, Gimli y théoden también notaran la pequeña tropa de hombres.

. – Lord Elrond, a enviado un.." refuerzo" más para ustedes.- Haldir no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca de ironia ante la palabra "refuerzo" ya que al pensar en Auriél de esa manera le daba risa, después de todo para el era una joven, y ahora que la empezaba a ver como una princesa al mando de una tropa de soldados. Le daba gracia esa imagen ruda y tierna que le despertaba. – Un gran guerrero que quiere prestarte su servicio, Aragorn y sus habilidades nos apoyaran en esta guerra. Termino ante las miradas curiosas de todos, Haldir extendió su mano hacia el extraño que se acercaba, extraño para todos, excepto para Haldir y la tropa de Elfos. – Auriél Nissandriel . Fue cuando al llegar a lado de Haldir la joven se quitó la capucha y el escudo que cubría y ocultaba su rostro. Y al momento se arrodillaba ante Aragorn, al momento el grupo de personas que ante hubiera pasado desapercibido por soldados elfos, también se arrodillaban, haciendo la diferencia. Aragorn miraba confundido la escena, al igual que todos los presentes. – Hija del rey Aurén, princesa de Nithinién.

Fue cuando Auriél se paró revelando todos su joven rostro, quedándose en frene de Aragorn que la veía sorprendido, todo ahí la veían sorprendidos, sorprendidos por su juventud rebosante de vida y energía, por la belleza simple y dulce que emanaba su pequeño rostro y la luz que se reflejaba en algunos mechones de cabello que acariciaban su rostro . Lucia con una trenza simple hacia tras y una especie de diadema de hojas de plata que adornaba su cabeza, hojas parecidas a las de Lórien, o más bien, hojas de Lórien.

Legolas miraba atento a la joven, que le había causado una enorme curiosidad, como cuando un gato observa un objeto brillante y misterioso.

. – Mi señor Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, mis hombres de sangre Nithinién y yo le ofrecemos nuestro apoyo, hasta donde la muerte nos deje llegar, para librar esta tierra de mal que se aproxima. La voz melodiosa de Auriél hizo eco ante tal silencio y atención, Haldir miraba a todos entretenido por sus reacciones.

Aragorn aún no acababa te captar del todo, ni Legolas, ni Gimli ni Théoden ni nadie de ahí, solo Haldir que veía con superioridad la escena

. – Mi lady, agradezco infinitamente su ayuda. Dijo el heredero de Isildúr, haciendo una reverencia amablemente a la joven que le veía desde debajo de los escalones. – Pero como ha…? Aragorn iba a decir hasta que Haldir le interrumpió adivinando su confusión.

. – La princesa y su gente han estado con Lord Elrond durante unas semanas en Rivendell. Auriél no pudo reprimir tanto una sonrisa que se le hizo al ori a Haldir decir "la princesa", como si el formalismo fuera aun intacto en ellos.

. – Mi gente y yo, estamos en deuda con Lorde Elrond, él nos ha acogido, ya que Nithinién nos ha sido arrebatada por fuerzas de sauron. Continuo la joven princesa, aliviando la curiosidad de los presente, aunque, sabía que había más por explicar, sin embargo, su atención se centró en un niño que se encontraba presenciando la escena, estaba sosteniendo una espada que obviamente no podía manejar, y un casco que le quedaba enorme, igual, que la intención de que peleara en la guerra, y distinguió ahora bien las caras de los demás, los que no eran soldados, resultaban ser niños y adultos, no soldados.

Fue cuando Auriél subió unos escalones y se arrodillo en frente del niño que la veía un poco asustado.

. – ¿Cómo estás? mi caballero. Pronuncio dulce la joven.

. – Bien, su alteza. Dijo haciendo una torpe reverencia lo que le causo ternura a Auriél.

Entonces tomo el casco del niño y se lo retiro, y le puso el que anteriormente había traído ella y se había sacado al saludar a Aragorn.

. – Este te quedara mejor. Dijo sonriendo al niño para después reincorporase y vio a su lado a un señor, que tampoco era soldado, y este solo traía una espada y una escaza armadura, entonces le coloco el casco.

. – Gracias mi señora. Dijo tímido el señor, Auriél solo le tomo del hombro y le sonrió solidariamente, pero la verdad era que aquello le partía el corazón y la llenaba de rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que mandaran a la guerra a esas personas? ¿Cómo era posible que no comprendieran la vida inocente de esas personas?

. – Si me permite mi Lord, podría aclarar sus dudas y las del rey Théoden. Hablo finalmente Auriél, haciéndole entender que era mejor hablar en privado, Aragorn asintió junto con el rey y se dispusieron a ir a un lugar más privado.

Y asi lo hicieron, Aragorn hizo un seña y todos se dirigieron al salón en el que habían estado antes, entonces entraron Gimil, Legolas, el rey Théoden y uno de sus altos soldados, Aragorn, Haldir y Auriél

. – Bien, la escucho mi princesa. Pronunció calmado Aragorn, después de todo si se atrevía a mencionar a Lord Elrond es porque razón tenía más al tener el apoyo de Haldir

. – Como le dije, poca de mi gente y yo llegamos hasta Rivendell por ayuda de los Elfos, nos prestaron ayuda, comida y refugio, y es mi deseo y el de Lord Elrond ayudarle a usted en esta guerra. La voz de Auriél era suave pero fuerte.

. – Ha dicho que es de Nithinién, princesa. Interrumpio Legolas provocando que sus miradas se encontraran, para Auriél los ojos azules del Elfo le parecían extraordinarios, pareciese que fueran una daga para el alma, y pudiera casi leer la mente. – Es un reino demasiado viejo, hasta parece un mito. Termino Legolas, aun teniendo la mirada de Auriél en el, no podía negar que la princesa era hermosísima, incluso, al no tener mayo información y a la vista sus orejas, comenzó a deducir si la princesa no pertenecía a la raíces Elficas.

. – Si, lo parece, pero es porque nuestro reinado se encuentra mucho más allá de las tierras de Mordor cerca de las costas, es por eso, que para sauron, nuestro reino se volvió, molesto y tal vez hasta peligroso y claro una fuente de comida, armas y…. – Auriél se detuvo cuando la palabra vino a su mente "entretenimiento" eso era, por más que el dolor o más bien el odio no la dejaran aceptar.

Haldir noto como la joven se tensaba así que siguió tratando de aliviarle la carga.

. – Sin darnos cuenta las tierras de Nithinién fueron atacadas por hordas de orcos y ahora yace congelada por un hechizo de saruman. Revelo Haldir ante la sorpresa de todos.

Auriél noto como ahora las cosas se volvían más claras para los hombres en aquella sala, no quería en verdad decirles todo, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano sabrían o más bien, se darían cuenta, miro a Haldir, y este le ofreció una mirada de apoyo ya que sabía que lo que la joven iba a decir a continuación no le hacía nada de bien.

. – Asi es, mi tierra fue hechizada por saruman, ahora todo en ella está sumida en un profundo sueño, en una sequía, tal vez letal, la cuestión es, que el día en que los orcos llegaron con la intención de exterminarnos..

. – Quiere decir que habían ido otras veces? Pregunto Gimli Sumido en el relato al igual que los demás

. – Claro, comúnmente teníamos que deshacernos de grupos de orcos que llegaban para robar armas o a la misma gente de Nithinién . sin embargo el día en que llegaron en mayor cantidad, preparados para la guerra, descubrí que mi hermano menor y mi hermano mayor habían desaparecido, mi padre…fue asesinado en la batalla al igual que muchos de nuestros soldados, sin embargo mi padre me engaño para alejarme de Nithinién ante tal caos, fue cuando el conjuro de saruman corrió, las tropas que ve afuera y yo fuimos encontradas a las afueras de Rivendell donde como he dicho Lord Elrond nos ayudó.

. – ¿La engañaron?. Hablo por primera vez el rey Théoden, que en realidad, no se sentía tan desconfiado con la ayuda de la princesa, mientras ahora pudieran hacerle frente a esas tropas de orcos, todo estaba bien para el.

Auriél, se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de controlar la frustración que le hacía sentir aquel recuerdo.

. – Mi padre me golpeo para dejarme inconsciente y poder ordenar a una tropa de hombres que me alejaran de ahí. Dijo triste a joven, tristeza que todos notaron.- porque si no hubiera sido así, gustosa hubiera muerto al igual que todos defendiendo a mi gente y a mi tierra. Terminó la joven mujer con autoridad y una pisca de enojo, enojo por no haber podido luchar por lo que amaba, porque se le había negado el derecho.

. – Lo siento mucho mi señora, pero déjeme preguntarle ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora? Aragorn, no estaba en todo conforme, pero es que no le despertaba desconfianza, sin embargo era mejor tener algo de duda por lo prisa.

. – Como le dije, vengo a ayudarle, si saruma, no, más bien sauron es derrotado, entonces toda la oscuridad que azota a mi pueblo se ira, de otro modo no sé cómo puedo revivirle, además, mis hermanos están desaparecidos y estoy tratando de saber de ellos.

. – Como puedo dejarle luchar…. Comenzó a decir Aragorn a lo que agresivamente Auriél respondió.

. – Porque soy una mujer, o una princesa?

. – Mi lady…

. – ¡Por favor! .- casi grito la joven, lo que hizo que los hombres se sorprendieran ante tal cambio de actitud de la princesa. Auriél recibió una mirada de Haldir de esas que le decían "compórtate" y así que tomo aire y continuo.- creo que yo, y mis hombres, les serviremos de mayor ayuda que aquellos jóvenes y hombres que están afuera.

. – Sus hombres pueden pelear, pero me temo que no puedo arriesgarla a usted. Declaró el montazar con un tono severo.

Auriél Nissandriél no pudo reprimir una mueca un tanto decepcionada e incluso un poco molesta ante la declaración de Aragorn, estaba ya harta de que le dijeran eso, o más bien, ya no quería sacrificar nada ni nadie por ella misma, al contrario, quería ser ella quien se sacrificara, por esa gente inocente, por su pueblo, si es que le hubieran dado la oportunidad, quería ser ella quien defendiera con su alma y su cuerpo, no que la defendieran, no que la ocultaran o la protegieran ya no, y sabía que ahora que su reino y todo en él estaba desapareciendo, tenía que encontrar a su hermano mayor, el futuro rey y a su hermano menor, tenía que encontrar a su familia a los que amaba tanto y el que no le dejaran siquiera blandir su espada le impacientaba.

. – Bueno, creo que la actitud diplomacia en tiempos de guerra si resulta una tontería. Rio irónicamente hacia provocando una mueca de confusión en Aragorn.

. – Recuerda lo que te dijo Lord Elrond. Dijo Haldir, aumentando más la atmosfera misteriosa, más para Legolas que estaba tratando de encontrar el fin ha todo eso y que no perdía ningún detalle, desde ese repentino cambio de actitud, el que Haldir ahora lucia más cercano a la muchacha y la tristeza que emanaba cada vez que hablaba de lo sucedido.

. – La lealtad que le ofrecí, seguirá siempre en pie, mi Lord. Pronuncio hacia el heredero de isildúr Auriél mientras se acomodaba la capa de un modo que la dejara más libre. – Rey Théoden, mis hombre y yo estamos aquí para ayudarlo a defender su gente y su reino, y es lo que vamos a hacer. – dijo con severidad la joven, mirando a todo los presentes. – ya sé que nos permita estar a su lado, o no. Dicho esto Auriél hizo una rápida reverencia. – Ahora si me permiten iré con mis hombres para prepararnos, ya que la oscuridad no tarda en envolvernos por completo. Dijo esto mirando a su alrededor, ya que sentía como la maldad cada vez estaba oprimiéndole más el pecho, provocándole esa molesta sensación. Así salió de la habitación un poco inconforme por la respuesta de la comunidad del anillo, aunque sabía o más bien pensaba que al fin de cuentas nada iba a ser así de fácil, así que salió del salón donde habían estado para ir a hablar con sus hombres y como había dicho, prepararse para el golpe.

. – Mi señora. Auriél se despertó de su pensamiento cundo al llegar con las tropas uno de sus soldados se había adelantado hasta ella y se había hincado, para después pararse y quedar en frente de ella. – Debemos alejarnos ¿entonces? . Decía pues la tropa sabía que su princesa debía primero la autorización del rey para acompañarlos en la guerra, sin embargo, debían que de no ser así debían buscar otro frente para combatir por separado.

. – Al parecer las cosas no se tornaron como quise, pero ustedes seguirán las órdenes de Aragorn, y yo, veré que hago para ayudarles. Dijo un poco dulce a irén, un alto soldado que siempre había estado al servicio de su reino, incluso se podría decir que uno de los favoritos de su padre que mantenía en secreto.

. – Así que esa…..gentusa ¿no le ha permitido luchar mi princesa?. La voz un poco chocante de Dawér, provoco una inmediata mueca sutil de desagrado por Auriél , nunca le había acabado de convencer ese soldado que era capitán, a pesar de los años que había servido y que lo había visto desde siempre, había algo en el que no le gustaba, además, de que siempre tenía ese delirio de superioridad y no solo con el, si no a ella misma, que siempre andaba detrás de todo para ver que la trataran como toda una diosa, lo cual , a Auriél , le molestaba bastante.

. – Esa no es la manera de hablar, capitán Dawér, asi que le agradecería que mejor se encargara de que usted y su tropa estén listos para la guerra.

. – Si, mi Lady…..Pronuncio el capitán de las tropas de Nithinién, con, un poco de desagrado, para retirarse junto con el soldado irén a sus lugares ante la mirada de su princesa.

.

.

.

Adentro una atmosfera rara invadió el salón, tras la salida de la princesa de Nithinién.

. – No tienes que impacientarte Aragorn, ella no es nadie de la cual debamos desconfiar. Dijo Haldir tomando el hombro de Aragorn. – Lord Elrond, sabe lo que hace y lo que esta, es lo que debe ser.

. – Entonces ¿al fin la chiquilla pelara?. Dijo Gimil con su respectivo tono.

. – Al parecer lo hará aunque la atemos a un muro. Contesto Aragorn con una media sonrisa, provocando un tono de buen humor a la atmosfera.

. – Hay otra cosa que le quiero comentar. Interrumpio Haldir . – La princesa posee habilidades especiales, así que por favor que no les resulte un impedimento.

. – ¿Que….clase de habilidades? . Pregunto el rey Théoden.

. – Con su permiso rey, creo que ya es tiempo. Ha esto todos se quedaron con un gran curiosidad por las palabras de Haldir, aunque también a Legolas y Aragorn no le paso la situación por desprevenida, pero por ahora dejarían la situación como estaba, ya que la prioridad ahora era defender las tierras de Rohan y el Abismo de Helm del siguiente movimiento de Sauron.

Así todos los hombres de dispusieron a salir del salón y tomar sus puestos, y arreglar los últimos detalles de la táctica, el cielo ahora era prácticamente oscuro y la brisa de esa noche acariciaba la piel como un consuelo a lo que estaba por acontecer.

.

.

.

Al salir los hombres se encontraron con la joven mirando hacia el horizonte. Asi que vencido Aragorn se acercó a la muchacha mientras los demás iban a tomar sus puestos.

. – Princesa. Al ori la voz de Aragorn a sus espaldas, la incertidumbre de la joven Nissandriél se esfumo, pues ya había presentido la decisión de hijo de Arathorn. – Usted y sus hombres pueden tomar la posición que quieran, gracias por estar aquí.

Auriél sin pensarlo se volteo mirando a el heredero de isildúr y sonrió.

. – Gracias por aceptarnos mi señor. Dijo feliz, lo que extraño a Aragorn, porque su sencillez y dulzura parecían increíbles en el ambiente en el que se encontraban.

. –Por favor, solo llámame Aragorn, como dijiste, la diplomacia nos quita tiempo ¿no crees?. Dijo más calmado, después de todo si lo pensaba bien, era una chiquilla, una joven de unos 19 o 20 años.

. – Entonces con Auriél, también bastará. Correspondió sonriendo.

. – Bien, entonces hay que ir. Contesto Aragorn señalando a los hombres que se acomodaban y corrían para estar listos. La joven princesa asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se encaminaron Auriél seguida por su tropa la cual les indico que se colocaran abajo, al otro lado de la muralla, junto con los Elfos.

Ella fue al lado de Haldir, que se encontraba arriba de la gran muralla.

El escenario era una noche oscura, con el horizonte plagado de luces que indicaban a los orcos que se aproximaban a lo lejos. La brisa era fresca se aproximaba una lluvia.

. – Bien, espero que los soldados de Nithinién se sientan cómodos. Comentó Haldir con humor, rompiendo la seria atmosfera.

. – Por supuesto, nos encanta las grandes fogatas y la carne asada. Comentó divertida la muchacha, haciendo la referencia de las antorchas que se aproximaban.

. – Creo que tus modales, siguen siendo un problema. Contestó con una cara de pocos amigos para Auriél. Por el comentario tal vez un poco, desagradable de la chica.

. –Creo que tu sentido de "Humor" ya no deberían seguir siendo problema. Respondió con una mueca de superioridad ya acostumbrada al carácter para ella "interesante" del Elfo de Lorién , por tanto, provoco que Haldir volteara a mirarla con una cara de sutil indignación, mientras Auriél no pudo reprimir una risita ante la victoria de haberle sacado de su impenetrable serenidad.

. – Creo….que si. Dijo Haldir, derrotado ante la chica, por lo que una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del Elfo mientras Auriél le correspondía del mismo modo, a pesar de que la maldad pronto azotaría, ese momento se volvió tan puro de toda prisa y tristeza. Tal vez, era que para Haldir la compañía de esa mujer le estaba empezando a agradar más de lo común, ya se lo había cuestionado a sí mismo, el hecho de que empezaba a sentir un especial sentimiento hacia la joven princesa, porque ha pesar de que siempre había presenciado la belleza, Auriél contenía una belleza única, sencilla y grácil, y su espíritu como Arwen le había comentado y su forma de ser era únicas e interesantes, sin embargo, ¿cómo podía ser que una humana pudiera causarle tales intereses?, más aun, no podía pensar si quiera en imaginarse una futuro juntos, ya que era imposible…..o no, pero Haldir no pudo seguir admirando secretamente a la joven pues, los gritos de Aragorn a los lejos le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

Haldir desvio la mirada para dejar de ver a la muchacha.

. – Que pasa? . Auriél noto como Haldir había rompido el contacto con ella un poco agresivo lo que le preocupo, le preocupaba el no estar bien con el Elfo gris, ya que últimamente, estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él, simplemente eso, ya que Auriél aún no reparaba bien en aquel hecho, asi que no sabía cómo llamarle, sino que simplemente sabía que se había vuelto importante para ella.

. – No es nada, no tienes que estar preocupada. Respondió Haldir sin volver a mirar. – Mejor que vayas con el Príncipe Legolas y ese enano. Siguió lo que sorprendió a Auriél. – Tu peculiar puntería nos servirá más, done él está. Terminó quitándole ese tono sobrio y severo que amenazaba al principio la petición del Elfo, lo que alivio a la princesa de Nitihinién.

. – oh, entonces bien. Dijo recuperando su estado de ánimo, y se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo regreso para hablar más cerca de Haldir. – Pero llámame si necesitas que te salve. Pronuncio y luego se dispuso a salir casi huyendo del lugar, pues sabía que el comentario provocaría una reacción peligrosa en Haldir.

Y así fue, el comentario de la chica hizo que al momento Haldir volteara de nuevo viendo solo como la capa de la chica se escurría por los soldados, así que de nuevo volteo al horizonte tratando de que los demás no notaran sus repentinos cambios, sin embargo, de nuevo, una sutil sonrisa adorno su bello rostro, recordándola.

.

.

Auriél se dirigía por la muralla al lugar donde el Principe Legolas se encontraba, iba a ser la primera vez que hablara con él, la ponía nerviosa, pues como había sentido desde que llego, la esencia de él era muy imponente e interesante.

Pero entonces en el camino se topó con Aragorn, que hablaba con los soldados.

. – ¿Te encuentras bien?, Dijo Aragorn al ver a la chica caminando con prisa.

. – Si, todo está bien, Haldir me ha pidió que fuera al lado del Príncipe Legolas. Respondió la joven de ojos oscuros.

. – Buena idea, no te apartes de el ¿si? . Le dijo con una sutil preocupación que conmovió el a Auriél, pues ya había visto el alma benévola del futuro rey.

Auriél se disponía a asentir con una sonrisa cuando una punzada de dolor le sacudió el pecho haciendo que se doblara un poco, por lo que Aragorn la tomo del hombro.

. – ¿Pasa algo?! . Dijo a la joven preocupado por la escena.

. – Haldir les habrá dicho que no soy del todo normal ¿no? Respondió la joven con la voz un poco lastimada y con una risa un poco irónica, Aragorn solo movió la cabeza. – Todo está bien, es solo que la maldad de Sauron se está volviendo más fuerte. Dijo esto último mientras se reincorporaba de nuevo, y dándole una cara de que estaba bien.

En ese momento mientras Aragorn veía a la chica tratando de entender todo aquello y buscando la concentración que necesitaba, un pequeño recuerdo paso por la mente del hombre, un recuerdo de Arwen, y asi mismo, recupero la calma y se dispuso a seguir.

. – Ten cuidado. Dijo Aragorn a lo que la chica asintió y ambos se dirigieron a sus destinos.

Y la lluvia se desató, por lo que poco a poco Auriél estaba empapada al igual que todos los guerreros que a pesar de eso se mantenían rígidos como piedras.

Así Auriél siguió hasta se destinó, pudo distinguir a lo lejos a un hombre alto y delgado que resaltaba porque su cabellera rubia y brillante no llevaba casco y a su lado un enano que parecía bastante impaciente.

Aunque un poco nerviosa Auriél se acercó hasta los hombres, lo suficiente para que la presencia de la joven no pasara desapercibida por el Elfo Silvano.

Legolas, sintió como algo nuevo se acercaba por lo que volteo de inmediato, y lo que Gimil notó.

. – ¿Que pasa orejas picudas?, parece que has visto un Uruk-hai. Dijo Gimil sin pasarse en lo que estaba viendo tan atento Legolas.

. – Bueno, nunca me había confundido con un Uruk-hai,. Al oír la voz melodiosa de una mujer Gimli volteo sorprendido al ver a la princesa de Nithinién sonriendo dulcemente, ante la cara soprendida de Gimli.. – ¡Princesa! Disculpe, n-no no sabía que vendría y….Auriél hizo una seña para que el enano parara mientras Legolas disfrutaba de la situación del enano.

. – No hay problema. Comentó Auriél no una sonrisa cálida que sorprendió a los hombres. – Haldir, me pedido que me uniera a ustedes, espero no les moleste. Dijo lo más amablemente, pues Auriél no quería tener ningún roce con los miembros de la comunidad del anillo.

. –Por supuesto que no majestad, puede llamarme Gimli hijo de Glóin. Dijo educado, lo cual le pareció muy gracioso al Elfo que lo veía con burla, sin embargo para Gimli así como había sucedido con Galadriel, le había impresionado la belleza de la joven y más a un su personalidad y su cálida sonrisa, por lo que también le paso por la cabeza el hecho de que ella fuera una "orejas picudas".

. – Yo soy Legolas, del bosque negro. La voz fuerte del Elfo estremeció un poco a la chica, y la mirada celeste del joven le dejo por unos momentos sin aliento, sin embargo, pudo acostumbrarse a su presencia.

. – Es un placer príncipe. Respondió la joven.

. –Solo llámeme Legolas. Dijo el Elfo, que no podía apartar la vista de aquella joven que le despertaba curiosidad, y sobre todo que le atrapaba por su belleza, por sus ojos oscuros y su cabello negro, su rostro blanco como la más pura nieve y sus labios rojos al igual que una manzana, y las gotas que resbalaban por su rostro ante la lluvia y los mechones de cabello que ahora se apegaban a su piel por la misma.

. –Y yo soy Gimli, puede omitir lo de Hijo de Gloin, Dijo sin perder de vista la atención de la joven. Que sonrió por el cometario, al parecer, a él no le falta humor como a cierto Elfo gris.

. – Por favor, llámenme Auriél. Dijo la joven con una reverencia más espontanea.

Legolas se le quedo mirando un rato bajo la lluvia pues son acababa de entender que tenía ella que no había visto antes en ninguna otra persona, sin embargo no pudo seguir mirándola pues ella desvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, lo que a el también le hizo entrar en la realidad.

Legolas estaba al lado de Gimli y atrás de este estaba Auriél que no tenía problemas por ver el horizonte, gracias a la estatura propia del propio enano.

Así miraban al horizonte mientras los orcos ya casi arribaban, Auriél comenzó a sentir como la guerra se acercaba, todo ese dolor y desesperación, pero tenía que controlarse y mantenerse fuerte, pues al fin, tenía la libertad de poder luchar ayudar a esos hombre, tanto porque ahora tenía la confianza para hacerlo como la fuerza física que había recuperado gracias a los cuidados en Rivendell.

Y si lo pensaba de nuevo, sería la primera vez que se enfrentaría en una batalla asi contra los orcos, los vería de nuevo, los tendría cerca de nuevo, por lo que un peligroso miedo comenzó a tentarle aquel valor que tenía, en pensar de nuevo en las celdas y en las torturas. Aquel oscuro pensamiento hizo que el cuerpo de Auriél inconscientemente temblara, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Legolas.

"No volverás a ese lugar y lo sabes" pensó Auriél para si misma, dándose de nuevo el valor que estaba decayendo, al recordar todo lo que había pasado, y todos lo sentimientos oscuros que habían crecido en ella en ese tiempo

"ya no estás ahí…y recuperaras lo que te han quitado"

Apretó los puños y vio como los Uruk-hai y los orcos llegaban hasta metros de la fortaleza

.

.

.

_Tiempo atrás:_

HEY!

Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction de esta graaaaan obra maestra de J.R.R Tolkien y pues estoy feliz escribiéndolo

Espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado también.

Y bueno, pues porfavor! Déjenme sus reviews! con sus opiniones, sus teorías todo! Para sabe que piensan al respecto, cabe destacar que falta ver que ha pasado antes de esto y quien en verdad es esa tal Auriél y como es en realidad ;)

Bueno, nos vemos pronto, cuídense!


	2. La ultima oportunidad del enemigo

Hiii!

Espero que estén bien y pues yo vengo a traerles otro capítulo más, que espero le guste, pero para no hacerlo tan largo, nos vemos abajo! ;)

Ningún personaje o lugar del señor de los anillos me pertenece, solo los que han sido añadidos que son de mi autoría.

_Tiempo Atrás:_

Cuando Lord Elrond, vio entrar a Rivendel a los Elfos con todos aquellos soldados de aspecto cansado y triste, no evito pensar que aquello no era muy buena idea, sin embargo, la prudencia y la solidaridad era algo que distinguía muy bien a Rivendel, mas a los elfos que ahí habitaban, más aun, viendo a algunos soldados que se encontraban heridos y abatidos, sin embargo, cuando observó a Haldir venir a el con una mujer en brazos, su curiosidad le dio la pauta para que se animara a acoger completamente a esos hombres, en esa tarde donde la noche ya casi caia.

. – ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? . Lord Elrond se adelantó elegantemente hacia donde venía Haldir, pudiendo encontrar más de cerca aquella frágil presencia que descansaba en los brazos del Elfo de Lórien.

. – Los encontramos cuando veníamos hacía sus tierras. Aunque la serenidad de Haldir era irrefutable, para ambos Elfos pizcas de preocupación y tal vez hasta miedo teñían sus bellos rostros.

En ese momento Lord Elrond posó su mirada en el pequeño y delicado rostro de la mujer, yacía sucia, con tierra y raspones con sangre, llevaba un vestido azul cielo que igualmente se teñía por la tierra y por tirones que habían desfigurado por completo la forma y belleza del vestido, asi mismo, el cabello de aquella mujer se encontraba revuelto y maltratado, mechones negros que no brillaban por la tierra que estaba impregnada en ellos, su cabello no era muy largo, e incluso había mechones desiguales y maltratados, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a inspeccionar más aquella figura, un sentimiento en su pecho y en su mente lo advirtieron de sobremanera, fue cuando comenzó a fijarse bien en uno de sus brazos que caía libre junto con algunos pedazos de tela de lo que había sido un manga.

Tomó el delgado brazo con cuidado ante la mirada atenta de Haldir y de demás Elfos que se encontraban ahí, se encontraba igual de sucio, opacando lo blanquecino de su piel, sin embargo al voltearlo un poco pudo observar como su piel comenzaba a tornarse morada y roja, así que con más sorpresa, Lord Elrond levantó un poco las telas desechas del vestido y observo como heridas o más bien como rasguños comenzaban, con lo que la vista le dejo se hacían más grandes, la piel se encontraba sumamente lastimada y roja, e incluso algunas gotas de sangre comenzaban a salir de aquellas laceraciones, El Elfo no siguió viendo pues el horror de ver tales heridas en una piel tan joven le perturbo un poco.

Haldir, que miraba atentamente a Lord Elrond no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y preocupación por el estado de aquella mujer, más cuando Lord Elrond notó algo que claramente no le agradó, sin embargo, no pudo ver bien de que se trataba, pues sostenía el demás cuerpo liviano de la joven y las telas del vestido formaban una clase de trampa entre tela y tela.

. – ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Haldir para averiguar su curiosidad.

Lord Elrond se disponía a responder, cuando una mano fría y suave sujeto la suya, cuando, Haldir se sorprendió al ver el movimiento débil de aquella casi muerta mujer.

Para Lord Elrond, de repente el entorno cambiaba y su atención y existencia solo existía en frente de aquel resplandeciente rostro blanco como la más pura nieve, y el contacto que mantenía ella, con el frio tacto de su mano, que en el parecía como si algo pesado le oprimiera la mano.

. – "por favor". Un sutil y suave sonido llegaba hasta su oído en aquel entorno luminoso y distorsionado que lo aprisionaba, sin embargo, el rostro de aquella mujer, parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, sin tierra, sin sangre o rasguño alguno.

Pero lentamente, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, poco a poco, como si le pesaran demasiado a la mujer, pero, poco a poco, dos orbes completamente negras comenzaban a verse y fue entonces, como al mostrarle sus ojos a Lord Elrond, el comenzó a ver todo cuanto había pasado, imágenes tras imagines, pasaban en frente del Elfo, como si ahora fueran sus recuerdos, como si el hubiera estado ahí, vio celdas, y lugares oscuros y horribles, sogas y cuchillos, pero vio también pasajes hermosos, un gran palacio, a un rey, y dos jóvenes que corrían por un campo, también vio sangre correr , y a un mango blanco, una lucha entre orcos y hombres, vio el rostro de un hombre viejo pronunciando palabras con dulzura y tristeza y después todo se volvió negro y ahora comenzó a ver un paisaje hermoso, era Rivendel, y comenzó a observar, había algunos Elfos que se pasaban como haciendo tareas, traían canastas con flores y canasta con frutas y bocadillos, algunos traían telas y otros conversaban animadamente mientras colocaban lámparas o arreglos de preciosas flores, entonces de nuevo comenzó a oscurecer y el entorno que lo cubría ahora se volvía oscuro y después volvía a tomar forma, entonces estaba ahora en uno de los puentes de su ciudad y observo a un niño correr mientras reía persiguiendo a un pajarillo azul que se posaba en el suelo y luego se volvía a elevar y luego vio a…..

Haldir observaba como Lord Elrond permanecía mirando a la joven que mantenía su mano en él, pero Lord Elrond no se movía para nada, incluso, al preocuparse pensó que ni siquiera podía escuchar ni ver la respiración del Elfo en frente de el.

. – ¿Lord Elrond? Pronunció preocupado el Elfo gris, y al instante como si su alma y respiración hubieran regresado a su cuerpo, Elrond, despertó mirando un poco agitado al Elfo de cabellera rubia que le miraba con preocupación, al igual que todos los soldados Elfos que cargaban en sus caballos a los soldados que se encontraban algunos sin fuerzas si quiera de parase solos y otros heridos e inconscientes que ya los habían recostado en el suelo esperando las ordenes.

. – Lleven a estos hombres a curarse, denles ropa y comida para que descansen. Ordenó de inmediato el Elfo de Rivendel, orden que inmediatamente se acató, provocando movilización por parte de todo quien era presente en esa escena. – Sígueme. Dijo a Haldir que se mantenía con aquella mujer en brazos, el Elfo gris solo asintió comenzando a caminar tras de él, cuando una débil voz les llamo.

. – ¡Esperen!. Una voz masculina y fuerte les hizo voltear, encontrándose con un hombre joven y siendo apoyado por uno de los Soldados Elfos. – ¿A donde llevan a la princesa? .pronunció cansado, pero con cierta pisca de coraje y arrebato escondido que desagrado por completo a Haldir, que tenía la idea de educación y cordialidad siempre firme.

. – La llevare a mi casa, necesita cuidados especiales señor…. Pronunció con amabilidad pero con un poco de prisa Lord Elrond.

. –capitán Dawér. Respondió con tosquedad lo que volvió a indignar a Haldir que ya le veía de manera mortal, sin embargo a Lord Elrond no le importo mucho.

. – Bueno, capitán Dawér, soy Elrond, señor de Rivendel, y ahora por favor vaya con nuestra gente, para que le atiendan a usted y a sus hombres, no se preocupe por la princesa, le avisare cuando haya despertado. Sin más y sin esperar la reacción del hombre ambos siguieron su camino, con un indignadísimo Haldir que reprobaba la actitud grosera de ese insignificante hombre.

Mientras iban por el camino hacia la Gran casa de Elrond, su hija Arwen los encontró por el camino, porque al parecer ya se había enterado de la noticia.

. – Padre. Pronunció suavemente la hermosa Elfa, a espaldas de los hombres, lo que provocó que ambos voltearan dejándole ver a Arwen la frágil figura que Haldir cargaba.

. – Acompáñanos hija, necesito tu ayuda. Arwen solo asintió y siguió a los hombres hasta su casa, donde fueron hasta una de las habitaciones y Haldir recostó a la mujer en la blanca cama.

. – Al encontrarlos a las afueras no pude evitar pensar que huían de algo o alguien. Dijo el Elfo Gris, mientras Arwen traía un tazón con agua y un pañuelo para darle pequeños toques en la cara a la joven mujer, y mientras Elrond la miraba.

. – ¿Cuánto crees que lleven así? Respondió Elrond

. – Creo que unos dos días como mínimo.

. – ¿Sabes si son hombres de Gondor? . Interrumpió Arwen desde la cama donde inspeccionaba a la mujer.

. – No lo creo, las armaduras y vestimentas son diferentes. Respondió Haldir.

. – No lo son, son de Nithinién. Hablo con seguridad Elrond, lo que provoco que ambos lo vieran sorprendidos.

. – ¿Nithinién? . Pronuncio Haldir confundido. – Pero que no….?

. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hemos oído hablar de aquel reino más allá de Mordor, pero siempre ha estado ahí. Interrumpió Lord Elrond.. – Esta joven, es la princesa Auriél, hija del gran señor rey, Aurén Nissandriel.

. – ¿ Y que es lo que les ha pasado? . Haldir, sabía que no tenía que cuestionarse por qué Lord Elrond sabía ahora eso, a pesar de nunca le habían dado esa información, más aun que todo lo que decía era seguro al igual que su hija que escuchaba atentamente.

. – Una larga y triste historia. Hablo Elrond . – será mejor hablar mañana, ahora tenemos que curarle y ya es tarde, Haldir, ve a descansar, mañana hablaremos. Haldir asintió e hizo una reverencia y salió de inmediato sin embargo, su curiosidad lo dejo un poco perturbado, cosa que no acostumbraba, por lo que decidió ir directo a descansar.

En la habitación ahora solo se encontraban Arwen y su padre.

. – Ayúdame a voltearla. Arwen obedeció a su padre y ambos la voltearon con sumo cuidado.

Entonces Lord Elrond ante los ojos curiosos de su hija abrió el vestido de la joven con ayuda de una daga que ocultaba en sus ropas, dejando al descubierto la espalda de la joven y al momento un suspiro sorprendido y asustado de la estrella de la tarde, pues pudo observar como heridas se extendían por toda la espalda de la joven, heridas parecidas a rasguños o latigazos, y la demás piel de su espalda dejaba de ser blanca para ser rojiza y morada, las heridas se extendían hasta sus brazos que seguían ocultos en las telas, e incluso algunas que iban más hacia alla de su cintura hasta casi llegar a su estómago.

. – Como… es.. Posible. Pronunció la Elfa mientras veía horrorizada.

. – Tortura de orcos. Habló para sorpresa de su hija que seguía impactada, y un recuerdo muy doloroso surcó su mente.

. – Pero?… porque?..cómo? .La voz de Arwen era llena de miedo, indignación, ya que no podía creer como alguien o algo era capaz de hacer tal daño, o más bien si, pero, nunca se acostumbraría aquello, ni lo aceptaría jamas.

. – Te explicare mañana, ahora necesitamos limpiar y curar todas las heridas y bajar la fiebre. Hablo Elrond con seriedad y preocupación, cosa que compartía con su hija.

Así comenzaron a curar las heridas de la joven, aguas, hierbas y mantas ya estaban ahí y que Arwen arrimo a su padre, a aplicar la medicina Elfica, después levantaron el vestido de la joven para revisar sus piernas, y descubrir igualmente las laceraciones y golpes en todas ellas, algunas más profundas que otras y golpes que convertían la piel en un tono verde, morado o rojo, además de que se encontraban llenas de tierra, y más cuando vieron sus pies llenos de tierra y sangre. Al lavarlos, Arwen, notro todas las heridas que tenía en la planta de los pies y no pudo evitar pensar, que serían extremadamente dolorosas al ser donde se apoyaba todo el peso. Después curaron una herida que se extendía desde su hombro izquierdo y subía por un lateral del cuello de la joven hasta casi tocar el rostro de la princesa, cosa que ambos pensaron que era un alivio, pues todo lo demás dejaría marcas que tardarían, sino mucho, pero si vario tiempo en desaparecer por completo, o eso es lo que querían lograr ambos Elfos.

Así terminaron de limpiar y curar toda herida de la joven, ya era tarde asi que estaba oscuro y un cielo estrellado se dejaba ver por una de las ventanas de la gran habitación.

. – Te enviare ayuda para que terminen de limpiarla y le den ropa nueva, no creo que despierte pronto, ahora tiene que descansar y luchar. Pronunció esto último un poco bajo, pero no paso por desapercibido por su hija, ella asintió y Lord Elrond salió a ordenar que se le ayudara a su hija y ver qué había pasado con los otros hombres y a pensar un poco….en aquella visión…. que la joven le había provocado y más aún, en la otra que la misma joven le había dado.

.

.

Arwen estaba en la habitación, esperando a las Elfas que su padre mandaría.

No podía no sentir preocupación y tristeza por la joven que yacía dormida en la cama, más cuando veía ahora las heridas limpias y curadas en su espalda y piernas, aún seguía boca abajo así que aunque las telas azules de lo que había sido un vestido la cubrían por una parte de su cuerpo lo demás lo dejaba casi todo a la vista, se veía masacrado, no podía entender como alguien podía hacer algo a así a una mujer, a un ser vivo.

Arwen se acercó a ella y retiro delicadamente los mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro, es en lo que no había prestado mucha atención, en su rostro, así acomodo todo su aun sucio cabello donde no le estorbara y vio su cara, tan blanca pero con tierra en ella y algún brillo a causa de una fina capa de sudor, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas a causa de la fiebre que ya habían conseguido que bajara un poco y sus labios estaban secos, si observaba bien, era una joven hermosa, que ahora era víctima de una injusticia, lo que le hizo pensar en lo que había dicho su padre, en aquel reino y en que al parecer, por su deducción Elfica , su padre había tenido una visión.

En ese momento no pudo seguir pensando ya que las Jóvenes Elfas entraron con mantas y ropas, además de agua y otras cosas para limpiar a la joven.

La limpiaron y le pusieron otro vestido de una tela más suave por sus heridas, limpiaron su rostro dejando ver su blanca piel, y lavaron su cabello, lo que ayudo también a que la fiebre de la joven parara, y libraran a su brillante cabello negro de la capa opaca de la tierra.

Así terminaron de poner cómoda a la princesa Auriél y la dejaron recostada en la cómoda cama, de nuevo boca abajo para dejar mejor posición a sus heridas, ahora, pensaba Arwen que como había dicho su padre, tenía que descansar y luchar por sus heridas.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el sol resplandecía como acostumbraba, brindando una mañana hermosa y fresca, y más sin embargo, una sobra sutil y a la vez fuerte teñía los días, recordando que la maldad cada día era más presente, y la oscuridad pronto se dejaría caer con más fuerza.

Ahora se podía observar a muchos Elfos caminar por Rivendel, haciendo tares, de arriba abajo, y en especial uno alto y de cabello casi platinado que se encontraba hablando con sus compañeros, hasta que la presencia del caballero Elrond le desvió la atención.

Sus demás compañeros hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron de aquel lugar dejando a Haldir y Elrond solos.

. – Buenos días Haldir .Pronuncio amable el señor de Rivendel.

. – Buenos días Lord Elrond.

. – Dime, ¿qué os a traído aquí?, además de vuestra compañía de ayer. Pregunto a Haldir, ya que además de eso, le parecía un poco raro que Haldir, un muy alto soldados que estaba a cargo de cuida las tierras de Lothlórien, se encontrara lejos de estas, más en aquellos tiempo de guerra.

. – Lady Galadriel, me ha enviado a verle. Respondio Haldir, tampoco muy convencido de lo que decía, y comenzó a explicarle A Lord Elrond, que La dama blanca, no le había dicho más que "ve hacia Rivendel", y después de preguntarle el propósito solo recibió un silencio amable por parte de la señora de Lórien, y al dejar a cargo la seguridad de Lórien, y llevarse consigo una pequeña tropa, se dirigió hacia Rivendel, como le habían ordenado, y al acercarse, se encontró con aquella sorpresa que ambos Elfos ya conocían.

. – Ya veo, supongo que Lady Galadriel había avistado esto.

. – Es así entonces, Lord Elrond, ahora me permite preguntar ¿cómo le ha ido anoche?.

. – Por supuesto, acompáñame, Arwen nos espera en la sala. Dijo Elrond mientras hacia una elegante seña a Haldir para que lo acompañara, después de todo, era un tema que les concernía, y que podría tener gran relevancia o no, pero en los tiempos en los que se encontraban no podían bajar la guardia.

Asi se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa de Elrond, hacia una terraza que daba privacidad y a la vez dejaba ver los hermosos paisajes de Rivendel.

Acompañados de una brisa fresca y una calma celestial, Lord Elrond comenzó a relatarles la historia que la misma joven le había enseñado a él, cosa que sorprendió tanto a la estrella de la tarde como al caballero de Lórien, Lord Elrond les hablo sobre los aparentes dóndes de la humana.

Entonces también comenzó a relatarles la historia misma de la joven, una historia que parecía alegre y plena al comenzar, porque comenzó a decir que la joven era una princesa del lejano reino de Nitihinién, como les había dicho en la noche anterior, hija del Gran señor rey Aurén Nissandriel, Hijo del Gran caballero Arros, grandes humanos que habían emigrado hacia esas tierras en los tiempos de paz y que se habían refugiado y alejado de toda maldad o guerra que azotaba las demás tierras, casi para estar en un elegido exilio, y vivieron en equilibrio y paz hasta que sauron de nuevo comenzó revelarse y los orcos y sus sirvientes comenzaron a caminar y merodear la tierra, y encontrar aquel reino abundante y pleno para comenzar a querer dominarlo, sin embargo, nunca sucumbieron, pero entonces Elrond continuo diciendo que la hija mediana del Rey, la llamada, Auriél, fue capturada por orcos y llevada a las tierras de Mordor, fue entonces cuando Haldir interrumpió el relato y no pudo evitar una mueca de extrema confusión.

. – Pero, ¿con que propósitos?. Preguntó Haldir, aliviando también la cuestión de Arwen, que aunque ya sabía el terrible destino de Auriél que seguramente había sido en esas tierras, no para de preguntarse la razón de esto.

. – Como les dije, la señorita Auriél poseé una gran habilidad, incluso, me es difícil pesar que siendo ella una humana posea tal don, un don, que seguramente hubiera servido al enemigo. Confesó Elrond.

Con el silencio tenso que se estableció después de eso, Lord Elrond continuo el relato, hablándoles sobre el tiempo que estuvo presa en Mordor, varios meses, las torturas que recibió la joven y después como logro escapar, cosa que le sorprendió a el mismo como a los que le escuchaban, pues fue gracias a tales dones y al parecer algo que no lograba entender, pudo escapar de Mordor y llegar hasta su reino, pero solamente para darse cuenta que su hermano mayor y su hermano menor habían desaparecido hacia dos días y que, al quedarse sin sus hijos su padre el rey había caído en la tristeza y la desolación, y al día de haber llegado la princesa en pésimas condiciones, se avistaron a tropas de orcos acercándose, con eso y con la furia de haber de haberse enterado sobre las condiciones de su hija, el rey Aurén había decidido enfrentar a los orcos lo más pronto posible, alimentado por el odio y la desesperación, sin embargo, al ver la cantidad de orcos y que probablemente perecería ahí mismo al lado de su gente, más, cuando les relato como saruman se había hecho presente al frente de aquellas tropas de orcos, pidiendo al rey su servicio para sauron y el de su hija, cosa para la cual el rey se negó, provocando el golpe final a su tierra, más que antes el rey mando a su hija lejos de aquel caos.

Lord Elrond siguió relatándoles la historia, así como dándoles detalles que había logrado ver, la tarde ya había caído, así que Lord Elrond decidió parar, ya que era mejor esperar a que la misma princesa les relatara su versión de los hechos, aunque claramente, Lord Elrond ya había tenido asiento en primera fila para estos.

Haldir se retiró para ver a sus hombres y encargarse de los soldados de Nithinién que habían curado, se retiraba mayor informado, pero preocupado por aquella historia, que era otra prueba más, de que la oscuridad se iba acercando cada vez más.

.

.

Aun en aquella terraza, Arwen se había quedado al lado de su padre.

. – Padre, has visto algo más verdad. La voz suave y dulce de su hija le hizo mirarle a los ojos, tardó en responder, quería pensar bien aquellas palabras.

. – Así es, he visto algo más allá, pero el futuro cambia y no podemos fiarnos de lo que ahora parece ser. Respondió para su hija, porque a pesar de haber visto aquello, sabía que habría mucho peligro en todo aquello, que solo podía ser uno de los tantos destinos que se podían armar y que el resultado nunca podría ser controlado.

Porque por el paso de los años sabía que las cosas de ese mundo tenían un precio, o una verdad que siempre los arrastraría hasta el día de su final.

Arwen asintió, y se retiró dejando a su padre admirando el paisaje de una temprana tarde, así como recordando en su mente la visión que había tenido, no podía negar, que era hermosa, pero, también sabía que la felicidad que sintió en aquella visión, era solo resultado de múltiples sacrificios y tiempos de tormentas y tempestades.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que los hombres de Nithinien habían sido refugiados por los Elfos de Rivendel, muchos ya se habían recuperado, y se habían presentado y puesto al servicio de Lord Elrond que le había estado informando sobre el avance de su princesa, Aunque sus heridas se habían recuperado bastante, había momentos en los que una gran fiebre azotaba el pequeño cuerpo de la joven, y tenían que mojar su cuerpo, y volver a curar las heridas, cosa que hacia personalmente Lord Elrond, ya que había algo en aquellas que no quería revelar a todo el mundo, algo que no podía entender muy bien, y que no sabía bien cómo manejar.

Haldir había partido de nuevo a Lórien el mismo día que tuvieron aquella charla, y para dar informes a Lady Galadriel, que, seguramente le volvería a mandar para estar a lado de Lord Elrond, o al menos eso es lo que se pensaba.

Todo había estado tranquilo además de eso, o para que los ojos de Rinvedel podía divisar, a parte claro, de que pronto la oscuridad se haría presente con más poder, por lo que muchos elfos se preparaban para ir a las tierras imperecederas, y entre ellos, Lord Elrond contemplaba a su bella hija, aunque esta, había evitado el tema siempre que se daba la ocasión de hablar de ello, pero el tiempo se acercaba y la decisión tenía que ser tomada y el no quería ver a su hija sufrir atada a por una realidad que no era la suya.

Pero entonces uno de sus caballeros se acercó a el presuroso.

. – Mi Lord Elrond, su hija lo llama a las habitaciones de arriba. Hablo con educación, Lord Elrond le agradeció y se retiró rápidamente, entonces Lord Elrond comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a aquel llamado.

.

.

.

En la misma habitación de hace tres días, con una brisa fresca y un sol que no lastimaba la vista se encontraba la estrella de la tarde al pie de la cama cuidando donde una joven de piel blanca y cabello como la noche dormía, ahora con un gesto más tranquilo a Arwen se le había vuelto costumbre visitarle en algún momento del día para ir a revisarla, o tal vez por simplemente verla, ya que le despertaba mucha curiosidad y preocupación, pero en ese día en especial, había logrado ver como su cuerpo volvía a dar pequeñas señales de movimiento, que habían estado completamente nulas días atrás, cuando la fiebre subía sin motivo alguno.

Para la joven en la cama, comenzaba a sentir la suavidad celestial de aquellas mantas que la cubría y la suavidad infinita de donde quien sabe, se hallaba recostada, comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba, de un silencio cálido, de un viento calmado y fresco y el sonido del agua y de los arboles moverse, ¿es que acaso ya se encontraba en el paraíso? ¿o cómo había parado ahí?, la chica aun no podía abrir sus ojos, ya que apenas iba tomando las fuerzas para si quiera pensar, entonces comenzó a pensar, y después a sentir, y a ser consciente del dolor que había en su cuerpo, no era uno mortal como recordaba, si no uno más gentil con su cuerpo, o lo que el dolor podía llegar a ser. Comenzó a llamar a su cuerpo, a mover lo que podía o lo que inconscientemente se movía ante sus deseos de movimiento, movimientos que eran admirados con esperanza por la hermosa Elfa.

Entonces, todo vino a su mente de nuevo, todo los recuerdos y los delirios, todo lo que hizo y lo que pensó, pero ahora que sentía tales sensaciones de paz y amabilidad a su cuerpo comenzó a cuestionarse, por lo que, poco a poco, pudo abrir sus parpados, al principio, todo era una luz sumamente cegadora, algo que no había estado acostumbrada desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¿tiempo? Ya ni siquiera sabía que tiempo era, o cuanto había pasado. Entonces con más motivación fue acostumbrándose a la luz parpadeando varias veces y su entorno comenzó a tener forma, vio una pared adornada con plantas y telas hermosas, jarrones y mantas, fue cuando supo en que derecho o revés se encontraba, boca abajo en una de las más suaves telas que jamás había sentido, o al menos, ¿en los últimos momentos de su vida?, comenzó a querer reincorporase pero sentía aun mucha debilidad, así como hambre, pero pronto algo que interrumpió su atmosfera se acercó delicadamente.

. – Que bueno que ya despertaste. Un sonido dulce y amable la inundo, porque, ¿hacia cuanto no escuchaba una voz tan dulce?

Auriél no podía ver bien de todo a la persona que le llamaba, pues su sentidos aun eran bastante torpes y su fuerza era casi nada, sin embargo con un único sentido y a la ayuda de alguien pudo voltearse y observar ventanas que dejaban ver un paisaje hermosísimo, más hermoso de lo que alguna vez pudo ver.

Pero al momento de apoyar todo su peso ahora en su espalda, un malestar le invadió, un dolor cosquilludo le pico la espalda, por lo que por primera vez le hizo emitir un leve sonido.

. – Tus heridas han mejorado, pero aun te provocaran un pequeño malestar. De nuevo aquella melodía resonaba en su cabeza, no había estado todavía al cien por ciento de su entorno, hasta que la dueña de aquella voz se presentó en frente de sus ojos.

Algo hermoso, algo que Auriél hacia mucho no era testigo, de la belleza y la dulzura, una mujer de cabello castaño y largo con una piel blanca y suave y con ojos que parecían como las mismas estrellas de una tarde azul.

. – ¿Quién eres? . la voz débil, casi como susurro surco los labios de la joven, para sorprenderle, pues hacia mucho que no sentía lo que era emitir un sonido, que al principio ni si quiera ella misma reconocía ese sonido como su voz.

Arwen sonrio, estaba feliz de ver la cara de aquella bella durmiente con vida.

. – Me llamo Arwen, y estas a salvo.

.

.

.

HEY

Queeee tal?

Bueno, creo ahora está un "poco" más claro el asunto no? Aunque, aun faltas muchas cosas por saber.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y gracias a ti! ,Guest por tu review, el primero, el único y que me emociono jaja y espero que te siga gustando!

Y bueno pues los que lean déjenme con confianza todo lo que se les pase por la mente! Quiero saber que opinan! Y todo todo, sus quejas, dudas, recomendaciones, teorías, todo,

Bueno, me despido, cuídense, recomiéndenme, coman bien, vayan a la escuela, trabajo y! Nos vemos pronto! ;)


	3. Elfos

Hello! Bueno vengo de nuevo,

Y nos vemos abajo

Espero que pasen un buen rato

Ningún personaje o lugar del señor de los anillos me pertenece, solo los que han sido añadidos que son de mi autoría.

Capitulo 3

Elfos

. – Me llamo Arwen, y estas a salvo.

.

.

.

Auríel se encontraba recostada en aquella blanca y suave cama, admirando por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que se extendía hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista y más allá. La hermosa joven llamada Arwen que había estado con ella momentos antes, se había ido diciendo que traería algunas cosas, por lo que dejo a una confundida Auriél, aunque más que confundida se encontraba bastante débil, ahora que estaba semi recostada y sus sentidos se recuperaban, podía ir asimilando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, los sentimientos y los recuerdos le subían y le bajaban el ánimo.

Aunque podía sentir la brisa fresca en su rostro lo cual le aliviaba el alma por momentos, un denso y obscuro malestar se iba dando lugar en su pecho, conforme recordaba todo lo que había pasado, y lo que ahora pasaba, estaba viva, sí, pero, sentía que ya no lo estaba en realidad.

Las palabras dulces que su padre le dijo mientras le sonreía en aquel desolador escenario le venían a la cabeza una y otra vez, y la completa confusión la invadían momentos después ¿Qué iba a haber ahora? ¿Qué había pasado con sus hermanos? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

No podía responder a todo en su cabeza, en parte porque era que tenía escasa información sobre todos esos temas, ya que lo único que había conocido después de su rapto, era dolor, oscuridad y miedo, tenía tan presentes todos los momentos que había pasado en Mordor, que le costaba recordar otras cosas que habían sido felices en su vida, además de que ahora, simplemente no había nada bueno, absolutamente todo era completamente un desastre.

Nunca supo bien todo el tiempo que había pasado en las celdas de Mordor, donde siempre había oscuridad y tinieblas, por lo que más rápido de lo que pensó, perdió toda noción de tiempo, pero recordaba bien los momentos en los que un plan de huida se comenzó a formular en su cabeza, que, aunque pensaba que para ese tiempo ya no tenía cordura le ayudo a poder salir de ahí.

Entonces ahora los recuerdos de su pueblo le invadieron, ¿pero qué había pasado durante el quien sabe cuánto tiempo que no estuvo? Porque cuando llego de nuevo a sus tierras, sus hermanos ya no estaban, su padre se veía tan mal y sus tierras perdían su inolvidable brillo. Auriel recordaba muy bien que su reino parecía un completo caos, y que a lo lejos en las fronteras se veían tropas de orcos caminando con una lentitud y constancia parecida a la de la muerte, porque, indudablemente en algún momento iban a llegar.

Pero, ¿Por qué había tal amenaza? Y también recordó la mirada de su padre al verle, recordó la cantidad de alivio que invadió su pecho al encontrarse de nuevo en los brazos de su padre, pero casi inmediatamente, la noticia de sus hermanos le volvió a manchar el corazón y, las secuelas de la oscuridad lo envolvieron todo de nuevo, fue como si nunca hubiera salido de Mordor, como si aquella oscuridad, ahora la acompañaran por siempre.

En ese momento un sonido le hizo recuperar la noción de la que ahora era su realidad, miro hacia la puerta que ahora comenzaba a abrirse para dar paso a la joven de antes cargando una canasta que le sonreía desde el momento que sus miradas cruzaron, y en seguida de ella un hombre alto e imponente también entro a la habitación.

. – Te he traído un poco de comida y agua. La dulce voz de nuevo se hizo presente, ¡y que oportuna era! porque en realidad desde que había despertado sentía un hambre de los mil demonios.

. – Gracias. Respondió Auriél despacio y bajo. Mientras recibía la ayuda de Arwen para tomar un sorbo de agua.

. – Nos alegra que por fin haya despertado, princesa Auriél. Entonces mientras tomaba aquella deliciosa agua y sentía perfectamente como avanzaba por todo el interior de su cuerpo, una voz sabia, vieja pero joven a la vez y suave pero poderosa inundó su oído repentinamente, por lo que dejo de tomar agua rápidamente, pues le asustó el hecho de que pronunciara su nombre.

. – ¿Quién es usted? La voz de la joven sonó un tanto alertada y nerviosa, pero el hecho de que supiera su nombre no le agradaba para nada.

Lord Elrond y Arwen compartieron una mirada rápida ante la respuesta un tanto agresiva de la joven, pero era comprensible, después de tanto.

. – Mi nombre es Elrond, y soy el señor de estas tierras, Rivendel.

Esa palabra Resono en la cabeza de Auriél por varios momentos ¿Rivendel? ….

Cuando en ese momento el cerebro de la joven comenzó a funcionar mas rápido.

. -¿Rivendel?!,… acaso no?...e-eso no puede ser, porque..Auriél pensaba con rapidez tratando de entenderlo, esa ¿Rivendel? ¿La misma de la que su padre la hablaba a veces?, pero si era imposible, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Y, eso quería decir que entonces esas personas era…

. –..Elfos…- Salio de repente de la boca de la joven como un susurro, que tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la cama. –Ustedes son ..- En ese momento Auriél miro bien a las personas que se encontraban a su lado tomándose todo el tiempo para examinarlos con más escrutinio, de arriba abajo, eran altos y vestían con telas que jama había visto en realidad, preciosas y elegantes, sus siluetas eran delgada y sus pieles con un brillo especial, y sus rostros eran bellos, únicos y parecían poseer una gracia juvenil pero fuete, ¿podía ser realidad entonces? Fue cuando se atrevió a mirar sus orejas, y entonces una clase de miedo o emoción invadió su pecho.

Lord Elrond y Arwen le daban tiempo a la joven que parecía inquieta.

. – ¡Son Elfos!, ¡No puedo creerlo! Nunca pensé que pasaría! ¡Nunca había visto a uno, bueno, solo a ella, pero…jamás, pensé que…!por dios! Estoy en ¡Rivendel!. Los grititos de la joven agarraron por sorpresa a los dos aludidos, ya que su repentino cambio de actitud fue inesperado, la joven se veía nerviosa pero extrañamente ¿feliz? O, ¿se habría vuelto loca?, sin embargo, la que disfruto aquello fue Arwen que soltó una risita por la actitud de la joven.

. –Sí, está usted en Rivendel, donde está a salvo, como le dije mi nombre es Elrond y ella, es mi hija Arwen Undómiel. Atrayendo consigo toda la atención de la pelinegra que seguía semi recostada en la cama, el caballero Elrond habló con tranquilidad y amabilidad..

. –Pero, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?. Hablo rápidamente, su voz, que ahora parecía más viva se teñía con un tinte de agitación por toda la información que se le revelaba, y es que todo aquello la tomaba por sorpresa.

. –Tropas del Lothlórien, les encontraron inconscientes, a las afueras de estas tierras. Respondió con el mismo tono de tranquilidad que siempre solía utilizar.

En la mente de Auriél saltaron dos cosas de inmediato a su cuestionamiento: ¿Lothlórien, también? Y aquella palabra que pronuncio "les encontraron"

. – como que "les". Dijo rápidamente, porque poco a poco estaba recuperando las fuerzas, o es que tal vez toda aquella información le estaba dando la energía que necesitaba, o más bien, preocupación, curiosidad o esperanza?

. – Si, tus soldados ya se encuentran mucho mejor y…Lord Elrond no termino de decir porque en eso ya tenía a una joven que trataba ferozmente de parase de la cama, y una Arwen preocupada que trataba de socorrerle, Por lo que Lord Elrond perturbado por sus acciones trato de tranquilízarles.. –Espera aun estas muy débil y su heridas podían abrirse si no tienes cuidado. Dijo mientras al igual que la estrella de la tarde le tomaba por los brazos con extremo cuidado para recostarle de nuevo o evitar que cayera por su intento de pararse.

. –Necesito verlo, necesito saber que paso, por favor. Gemía con desesperación la joven mientras tenia a dos Elfos tratando de recostarla de nuevo, pero ante tal voz Lord Elrond acepto su punto.

. – Mandare por los soldados, pero tienes que estar en cama hasta que te recuperes por completo, o al menos hasta que hayas comido algo. Ante aquella palabra Auriél paro de luchar, en verdad sentía mucha hambre, pero eso quedaba en segundo plano cuando de todo lo que pasaría ahora, se tratara.

Auriél más tranquila se recostó y solo asintió al Elfo, que salió por un momento del cuarto. Aun no podía creerlo, el encontrarse en Rivendel y con Elfos, además de escuchar de Lothlórien, es que acaso también podría verlo? También quería decir que estaba en la tierra media, o al menos en aquella donde todas las historias que su padre le contaba se hacían realidad, sobre todo en aquella sobre el gran dragon.

Pero en ese momento se recuperó un poco de su agitación y el recordatorio de su condición hizo que se calmara por la molestia de los dolores.

. –Muchas gracias, y perdona. La voz de Auriél sorprendió la escena, Arwen que se había quedado ahí le miro con curiosidad. –No he agradecido correctamente el que me hayan ayudado y creo que fui irrespetuosa.

. –No te preocupes, entendemos la situación. Arwen sonrió y para Auriél desde ese momento le cayó bien, era hermoso y después de todo una Elfa, además se veía bastante simpática, o tal vez todos los elfos se veían así?

. –De todos modos, son muy buenos. Dijo eso ultimo más para ella misma que para la Elfa que aun asi la escucho.

. –¿Por qué no comienzas a comer algo?. Dijo Arwen y se apresuró a acercarle de nuevo la charola que contenía comida exquisita y con un olor muy suave, Auriél asintió con una sonrisa, ¡por fin! Pensaba la joven y es que no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo que en verdad fuera comida.

Comenzó a comer pedazos pequeños que sabían a gloria pura, arwen le ayudaba a veces cuando quería sostener el vaso, porque aunque su humor y mente ya había tomado un rumbo distinto al entrarse que estaba en Rivendel sus fuerzas físicas aún estaban bajas.

Comó y bebío la chica hasta que La puerta de nuevo abrió dejado ver a Lord Elrond, inmediatamente Arwen retiro de nuevo la charola que estaba casi vacía, al parecer la joven no iba a tener problemas con comer de nuevo.

Entonces la princesa de Nihinién se sentó al borde de la cama, bajando sus pies, pues no quería seguir semirecostada para esas noticias.

. –Bien, pasen. Al oírse esa orden el Lord Elrond inmediatamente dos jóvenes entrar en la habitación, vestidos con ropas elficas sencillas, eran altos y delgados, pero uno tenía una expresión más dura que el otro.

. –Princesa! Dijeron al unísono, y de inmediato c los dos caballeros presentes se apresuraron a la joven pelinegra y se hincaron hacia ella Auriel no reprimió una enorme sonrisa, que ninguno de los dos Elfos ahí presentes habían visto, una sonrisa que denotaba alivio.

. – ¡Soldado Irén! ¡Capitán Dawér!. Dijo, los hombres se levantaron.

. –Nos alegra que ya haya despertado mi señora. Dijo irén un soldado fiel de la tierra de Nithinién, era uno de los más confiables y uno de los que siempre había visto Auríel en su vida, por lo que le alegraba infinitamente el tenerlo ahí, era alto y de un cabello castaño inconfundible y una cara amable pero fuerte.

. –Me alegra tanto verlos, pero como es que…pero el otro hombre que se encontraba ahí le interrumpió, un hombre de cabello más oscuro y una cara mas indiferente.

. –Tal vez aun no lo recuerde princesa, pero se nos ordenó alejarla de Nithinién ante tal caos, y las ordenes de...Tardo en decir Dawér, pues el recuerdo de que ahora su rey había muerto causaba incomodidad en la atmosfera, más en aquellos ojos oscuros que le veían desde la cama. – Nuestro Amado rey, fue traerla aquí precisamente, sin embargo fue un viaje largo hecho en poco tiempo y a la carrera, por lo que sufrimos por la comida y las inclemencias del tiempo y demás, , usted estuvo inconsciente por 6 dias mi lady.

La noticia le cayó de golpe ¿6 días? ¿Había viajado de Nithinién hasta Rivendel y no se había dado cuenta? Ahora sabia porque tenía tanta hambre y se sentía como si hubiera sido arrollada una y otra vez por caballos, además claro de lo sucedido en Mordor, que ya ni siquiera quería pensar.

. –Tenemos entendido que Nithinén ha sufrido un hechizo ¿no es así?. Pronuncio Lord Elrond interrumpiendo el silencio que se establecía en la habitación.

. –¿Usted cómo lo sabe?. Casi amenazo el hombre llamado Dawér, recibiendo una mirada de reproche en el otro soldado por su actitud.

. –..Yo… se lo dije. Dijo la joven que parecía estar pensativa, pero recordaba el momento en el que tenía a Lord Elrond enfrente de ella, y que deseo tanto comunicarle todo, pero pensó que ya no tenía energía suficiente para hacerlo. –No esperaba que hubiera funcionado, ya que me sentía más que muerta.

Los dos soldados entendieron, ya que ambos estaban al tanto del don de su princesa. Y eso mismo supó Lord Elrond, por lo que se sintio con más libertad de hablar

. –Pero! Ustedes saben de mis hermanos!. De repente grito con desesperacio la joven princesa, que se encontraba ligando de nuevo todo en su mente.

. –Los príncipes Arquei y Arén desaparecieron semanas antes de que usted llegara mi señora, no sabemos que paso, solo que habían salido a montar, todos estuvimos buscándoles esas semanas, pero no había ni rastro de ellos ,hasta antes de que usted llegara. Respondió triste Irén que veía como los ojos oscuros de la princesa caían de nuevo en un lapso de oscuridad

. –¿Como que hasta que llegue yo?.

. –Un dia antes de que llegara, encontramos a un soldado muerto y amarrado a su caballo con un nota escrita, que advertía al rey sobre su negación a trabajar para la oscuridad, recordándole sobre usted y sobre los príncipes, y que si Nithinién se resistía, no les entregaría a sus herederos.

Quedo un silencio por momentos, ya que aquella noticia le genero cosas muy diferentes, tristeza y rabia, pero también esperanza, tal vez sus hermanos seguían con vida, y tal vez podría recuperarlos a cambio de algo, de ella misma si era necesario, después de todo por eso la habían llevado a Mordor, para conseguir que trabajara para ellos, si hacia lo necesario podría conseguir lo que quería, pero tampoco iba a dejar que esos malditos se salieran con la suya, tenía que hacer algo muy inteligente, y pensar bien las cosas porque no iba a perder a sus hermanos, ni sus tierras, ni dejar que la oscuridad se apoderara, no podía, no podía ver esa misma oscuridad que había visto en Mordor ahora envolviendo todo su mundo, no lo resistiría.

Fue cuando en ese momento comenzó a tocar su cabeza ya que un dolor molesto le empezó a cubrir, cosa que noto Lord Elrond y sobretodo Arwen.

. –Sera mejor que descanses un poco más, esto ha sido muy rápido y sea como sea, primero necesitas fuerzas para poder pensar bien las cosas. La voz sabia del caballero Elrond inundó la sala, era verdad después de todo y Auriél entendió, así como los soldados, por lo que después de una reverencia se fueron.. –Ya hablaremos, lo primero es que estés fuera de peligro. Dijo Lord Elrond y se dispuso a irse también, quedando solas Arwen y Auriél.

. –No caigas en la desesperación, veras que siempre hay una esperanza. Pronunció dulce Arwen, lo que Auriél agradeció profundamente dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, por sus palabras dulces para reconfortarla.

Entonces la princesa de Nithinién sele quedo mirando, como una niña que ve algo especial, pero en verdad le parecía hermosa, y vagamente le hacía recordar a ella.

. –¿Quieres alguna cosa? Pregunto la joven Undómiel

. –No, no te preocupes. Respondió con una seña de manos.

En ese momento Auriel tomo su cabello, confundida ya que, sus cabellos parecían desiguales, por lo que comenzó a peinarse con los dedos hacia adelante, y vio como había unos mechones más largos que otros, todo seguido por los ojos atentos de Arwen.

Entonces recordó.

Aquel día en que se encontraba amarrada de cabeza en una de las celdas de Mordor, recordaba lo molesto que era ver todo boca abajo y sentir como toda su sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza, recordaba que se sentía realmente mareada y cansada de esa posición, pero también recordó que habían entrado dos orcos con la intención de molestarla, y que comenzaron a jalar su cabellera por lo que estuvo balanceándose y tratando de zafarse si nexito y para burla de las dos bestias esas, para que después sacaran dagas de sus armaduras y comenzaran a cortar sus cabellos al azar, como un entretenimiento, recordaba que se burlaban y ponían mechones de cabello en sus cabezas como broma.

Entonces sin pensar sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían por lo que cerró los ojos en un intento de deshacerse de esa melancolía y de ese recuerdo que la había inundado inconscientemente, y Arwen que la miraba atenta se acongojo de verla de nuevo con esa tristeza profunda.

. –Podemos arreglarlo si quieres. Dijo la estrella de la tarde mientras le tocaba del brazo suavemente, Auriél levanto la vista y vio sus ojos azules que le recordaban al cielo, a la libertad, quería ser libre de todo lo que había pasado.

. –¿Me ayudarías?. Dijo inocentemente la pelinegra.

. –¡Claro! Aunque jamás le he cortado el pelo a alguien. Respondió la estrella de la tarde con suma naturalidad, lo que hizo que Auriél soltara una risita por tal comentario.

. –Pues ahora no importa, solo quiero emparejarlo. Respondió más animada la joven Nissandriel.

Entonces Arwen tomo una daga de un mango precioso que se encontraba en un cajón, mientras Auriel se acomodaba despacio para no lastimarse, Arwen tomo unas mantas y se sentó a un lado de ella en la blanca cama

. –Bien, ¿estas lista?. Dijo Arwen con un sutil y elegante tono de diversión.

. –Mientras no me dejes completamente sin cabello, me conformo. Soltó la joven Auriél y las risas se dieron lugar, porque ambas jóvenes se estaban tomando mayor confianza rápidamente.

. –No lo hare ya lo veras, pero, ¿Qué tanto debo cortar?.

. –Déjalo solo un poco debajo de mis hombros. Respondió con decisión la joven.

. –¿Segura? Puedo hacerlo más largo. Sin creerla decisión de la joven por llevar más corto el cabello

. –No, está bien así. Dijo amablemente ante la cara un tanto confusa de Arwen quien comenzó a peinar el cabello con sus blanquecinos dedos. –Sabes, me haría sentir bien.

Aquel cometario tomo desprevenida a la estrella de la tarde, sabía que el tener su cabello de esa manera debía ser muy feo, ya que ella jamás había tenido que decidir algo así,. Pero pensó que podría ser un recordatorio doloroso de su pasado, que era mejor dejar ir.

Y comenzó a cortar los mechones de cabello.

Con suma delicadeza los tomaba, lo que parecían caricias, y mientras eso pasaba, Auriel disfrutaba de la brisa fresca y de la paz de Rivendel, tratando de tomar fuerzas para recuperarse el más pronto posible

.

.

.

Hey pues una vez más aquí, gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho!

Este cap es corto, corto y más corto de lo que quería la verdad, pero espero mejorar!

Gracias por tu opinión y tu consejo! 99

En el siguiente cap volveremos a ver a….Legolas! Haldir! Aragor! Gimil! Y por supuesto a Lord Elrond y Arwen espero que les guste como acomodares la historia a partir de los siguientes caps, y que sepan al fin que clase de "don" es ese del que tanto hablan xD

Nos vemos entonces, cuídense, recomiéndenme, coman bien y abracen a alguien!

Déjenme Sus comentarioooos plis!

Chaoo!


End file.
